Le futur, bon ou mauvais ?
by Kiara88
Summary: C'est une journée traquille pour nos deux héros... jusqu'au soir. Que ce passe-t-il quand un nuage de fumée apparaît en plein milieux de la Grande Salle. Qui sont ces gens ? HG/DM
1. Chapter 1

**Le futur, bon ou mauvais ?**

_Partie 1_

Hermione Granger se levait ce matin là de très bonne humeur. En effet, c'était chaque matin qu'elle se levé de très bonne humeur ! Vous voulez savoir pourquoi ? Et bien, non ce n'est pas un nouveau petit ami, comme vous pourriez le pensez. Mais cela faisait maintenant un mois que Vous-savez-Qu… non attendez, on peut l'appeler Voldemort, vu qu'à présent, il n'était plus de ce monde.

Et oui ! Enfin, Voldemort était mort ! Harry Potter l'avait enfin anéanti… avec l'aide d'énormément de monde, certains d'ailleurs inattendu, comme le trio de Serpentard, Drago Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, et Pansy Parkinson. Et oui, ces chers Serpentards leurs avaient était une aide très précieuse.

Retour à notre chère Gryffondore, elle sortait de sa chambre privée et allait dans la salle de bain des préfets en chef, qu'elle partageait avec son homologue, qui n'est d'autre que Drago Malfoy.

Malgré qu'il les avait aidé un mois plus tôt, Drago avait gardé son air supérieur et arrogant, même si ça s'arrêtait à quelques blagues idiotes mais plus aucune insulte. Hermione et Drago ne se parlaient pas beaucoup, sauf pour les devoirs de préfets que la directrice de Poudlard, le professeur McGonagall leur avait obligé de faire.

Après une bonne douche, Hermione sortait de la salle de bain, s'habillait vite fait dans sa chambre et sortait dans le salon où Drago se dirigeait vers la salle de bain sans un regard pour la jeune fille. Elle allait donc prendre la direction de la grande salle où Harry Potter et Ron Weasley l'attendaient.

« Salut Hermione ! Lance Harry.

-Bonjour les garçons, vous avez bien dormis ?

- Très bien ! Répond Ron. »

Elle prenait son petit déjeuner, et Ginny et Luna arrivaient pour s'asseoir près d'eux. Harry et Ginny étaient ensemble mais ils se cachaient à cause de la réaction de Ron. Comme elle n'était pas encore majeure, Ron était très protecteur envers elle. Quand à Luna, elle avait un faible pour ce dernier, mais il n'avait pas l'air de le comprendre, et la blonde était tellement timide qu'elle n'avait pas osé lui parler de ça. Heureusement elle avait Hermione et Ginny pour en parler, ça le lui faisait vraiment du bien. Quand tout le monde était enfin arrivé pour prendre le petit déjeuner, professeur et lycéens, ils attendaient le début des cours avec, pour certains, impatience et pour d'autres c'était plutôt un calvaire !

Le soir était enfin arrivé et ils étaient tous à nouveau présent pour dîner, mais quelque chose troubla leur repas... Entre les élèves et les professeurs se formait une masse de nuage bleu et gris, impossible de distingué ce qu'il se passait. Les professeurs et les élèves restent silencieux, essayant de comprendre ce nuage. Mais une fois le nuage disparu, tout le monde pouvait distinguer quatre silhouettes.

Quatre adolescents d'environ dix-sept ans. Deux blondes dont une avait les yeux bleus et les cheveux ondulés, et l'autre les yeux d'un marron assez clair, ces cheveux étaient par contre très raides et elle était plus petite que la première. Les deux autres adolescents étaient des garçons. Un assez grand, les cheveux mi-roux mi-bruns et les yeux vert. L'autre était plus petit, le teint mâte et les cheveux d'un noir puissant.

La grande blonde frappait le premier adolescent d'un air fâché.

« Espèce d'imbécile !! Tu ne peux pas faire attention à ce que tu fais ?!!

-Arrête Kaitlin ! Tu vas vraiment finir par me faire mal… Se plaint le roux-brun.

- Je m'en fous totalement ! Je t'ai dit que c'était totalement faux ce que tu faisais, mais non, Monsieur a préféré écoutez son pote Jack Zabini que moi !

- Hey ! Je n'ai rien avoir là-dedans moi. Cri le fameux Jack.

- Tu vas m'entendre très longtemps James Sirius Potter !!! S'énerve la blonde. »

Tous les regards se tournaient à présent vers Harry, qui ne savait plus trop où se mettre. Puis vers Blaise, vu que son nom était prononcé. La directrice de Poudlard s'avançait vers eux.

« Excusez-moi ?

-Deux minutes, je me dispute, vous ne voyez pas ?! Demande la blonde. »

Quelques rires s'exclamaient dans la salle, alors pendant que le fameux James et la blonde se disputaient, la deuxième blonde s'avançait vers la directrice et lui souriait. Pendant ce temps là, les élèves restaient une fois de plus silencieux, et on entendait que les hurlements de la première blonde.

« Je suis vraiment désolé, ils font souvent ça… ils vont ce calmer… euh puis-je savoir en quelle année sommes nous ?

-Euh… commence la directrice un peu choquée, en 1998.

- Bravo James, t'as réussi !! Réplique Kaitlin. A cause de toi nous voilà en 1998 !! Tu es aussi têtu que ton père !! »

Harry ne savait pas s'il fallait qu'il rigole ou s'il fallait qu'il remette cette Kaitlin à sa place. Si c'était vraiment son f…fils, elle n'avait pas à lui parler comme ça ! Et il n'était pas têtu !!?

« Allez les tourtereaux, faites vous un câlin et arrêtez de vous disputez, il faut retourner dans notre présent. Dit Jack.

-Je suis désolé Kaitlin, je te jure que si on retourne en 2017 sans séquelles, je me ferai pardonné… Murmure James, attendant quelque chose. Allez… viens… »

Elle hésitait mais fini par l'embrasser.

« J'en ai marre de ton charme made in Potter ! Dit-elle en l'embrassant une nouvelle fois…

-Hurm Hurm… Fit la directrice. Je suis désolé d'interrompre votre réconciliation mais je crois que vous nous devez une explication… »

Les élèves étaient toute ouïes, voulant savoir ce qu'ils faisaient là. Jamais la Grande était aussi calme. Du côté des élèves, Harry et Blaise n'ont jamais été aussi concentré… observant les moindres gestes de leurs fils. A ce moment là, ils se demandaient tout les deux qui auraient bien pu être leur mère. La voix de Jack les coupe dans leurs pensées.

« On était en cours de potion, tout les quatre et on préparer justement un potion en binôme. James était avec Kaitlin, mais ils n'arrêtaient pas de se disputer sur les ingrédients. Donc Alice (il montre du doigt la petite blonde) et moi avions arrêté notre potion pour pouvoir les calmer. Quand on est arrivé, James m'a demandé de choisir entre deux ingrédients, j'en ai choisi un et il l'a tout de suite mis dans la potion, sachant que c'était bien le bon ingrédient… mais on est arrivé ici…

-Donc c'était le mauvais ? Demande la directrice.

- Bien sûr que c'était le mauvais !! S'écrit Kaitlin. Mais James n'en fait qu'à ça tête, il ne m'a pas écouté !!

- Tu es tellement stressante aussi à chaque fois qu'on est en cours de Potion, et tu n'as pas toujours raison !

- Les Malfoy ont toujours raison !! Affirme Kaitlin, apparemment fière de son nom. »

On entendait soudainement quelqu'un qui s'étouffait. Et tous les regards se tournaient à présent vers Drago Malfoy qui venait de recracher son jus de citrouille.

« Bienvenue au club… Murmure Blaise à son meilleur ami. »

La directrice qui comprenait que la situation était assez bizarre, posait la question que tout le monde attendait.

« Et vous Miss, quel est votre nom, tant qu'on y est ?

-Je suis Alice Weasley. Répond la petite blonde. »

Pas besoin de vous dire que maintenant, Ron était devenu tout rouge quand les élèves l'avaient tous regardé. Mais elle était blonde ! Qui pouvait bien être la mère ?!

« Bon… Dit la directrice en se tournant vers les élèves de son époque. Je veux M. Potter, M. Malfoy, M. Zabini et M. Weasley dans mon bureau ! Vous, suivez moi. »

Les quatre élèves du futur suivaient le professeur McGonagall et ils se retrouvaient tous dans son bureau.

Harry, Ron, Drago et Blaise étaient dans les couloirs tous les quatre en direction du bureau. Et la marche était assez silencieuse jusqu'à ce que Ron parle.

« Tu te rends compte Harry… ton fils, il sort avec la fille de…

-Ouais c'est bon j'ai vu, pas la peine de me le rappeler ! Cri Harry.

- Je ne sais pas qu'est-ce qu'il l'a poussé vers ton fils Potter…

- Comme tu l'a si bien entendu… le charme Potter ! Sourit Harry. Et je ne suis pas plus enchanté que toi.

- Euh Weasley, commence Blaise, tu ne crois pas que Jack et Alice… euh…

- Oh par Merlin, je vais vomir ! Se plaint Ron. »

Ils arrivaient enfin à destination et quand ils entraient dans le bureau, leur enfant les regardé, un peu gênés.

« Voyons n'ayez pas peur de vos propres enfants, avancez !! Ordonne McGonagall. »

Les quatre garçons s'avançaient vers leur enfant et c'était le silence complet.

« M. Potter ?

-Oui professeur ? Répond le père et le fils en même temps. »

Harry et James se regardaient et ils se souriaient tous les deux.

« Je veux parler de James Potter, je…

-James Sirius Potter ! Si vous voulez utiliser mon nom complet c'est celui là ! Je n'aime pas quand les professeurs oublie mon deuxième prénom… il… il est aussi important que le premier. Sans vous manquez de respect…

- Non pas du tout, je comprends. »

Harry était fier de lui, Ron en pensait autant car il souriait au Survivant.

« Je vais avoir besoin de savoir exactement ce que vous avait mis dans cette potion, pour pouvoir vous faire revenir dans votre présent. Il va falloir l'aide de Miss Malfoy je présume, vu que cette potion a été faite à deux. Annonce la directrice.

-Il va me falloir du temps… j'ai une mémoire de poisson rouge… Dit-il en se grattant la nuque, geste qu'il avait hérité de son père.

- Rooo James ! T'es vraiment nul ! Insulte Kailtin.

- Parce que tu te souviens toi, de ce qu'on a mis dans cette potion ?

- Oui au départ, mais après Monsieur a voulu tout contrôler alors je ne sais pas vraiment ce que tu as mis dedans… Si je l'aurais su… moi au moins je n'aurais pas oublié.

- Evidemment, mademoiselle est plus intelligente que les autres !!

- Je tiens ça de ma mère !

- Si tu deviens aussi intelligente qu'elle, on est mal barré !

- Qu'est-ce que tu insinue par là ? Ma mère t'adore je te rappel !

- Ouais bah… peut-être parce que c'est la meilleur ami de mon père aussi… Termine James. »

Harry, Ron et Blaise se tournaient vers Drago, qui commençait à prendre des couleurs plus pâles… Granger ? Ca ne pouvait être elle ?! Ron pose son regard vers Kaitlin et lui demande :

« Ta mère, c'est… Hermione Granger ?

-Bah euh… oui.

- Oh mon Dieu, je sens que je ne suis pas bien… Se plaint Drago.

- Kaitlin, tu n'aurais peut-être pas dû dire ça, tes parents se détestaient à cette époque. Rappel Alice.

- Bon, ce n'est pas grave, de toute façon vous avez du sûrement changer le futur en venant ici, commence la directrice, donc pour une petite erreur… Pendant que M. Potter et Miss Malfoy vont essayer de retrouver les ingrédients, vous allez restez ici, dans vos maisons respectives… M. Potter et M. Weasley vous allez accompagner M. Potter…enfin James et Alice, on arrivera mieux à suivre comme ça. Et vous M. Malfoy et M. Zabini, vous vous occuperez de Kaitlin et Jack. Allez plus vite que ça !! »

Sous les ordres de la directrice de Poudlard, les adolescents se séparaient. Ron et Harry prenait le chemin du dortoir des Gryffondores avec leurs fils.

« Où est mam… Ginny ?! Demande James.

-Au dortoir, pourquoi c'est ta mère ? Plaisante Ron.

- Euh… bah… »

C'était tout ce que James pouvait dire, et vu la tête de son père, ils ne l'avaient pas encore mis au courant.

« Quoi ?!! James répond, c'est ta mère ?!

-Ron… hésite Harry, Ginny et moi… on… on est ensemble depuis le début de l'année…

- Quoi ?!! Harry !! Mais c'est ma sœur !! Elle n'est même pas majeure.

- Oui et alors ? Je l'aime ta sœur alors tu fais avec ou bien, tu nous laisse tranquille ! »

Ron restait silencieux. James et Alice s'étaient rapprochés évitant de refaire des bêtises de ce genre.

« Bon… d'accord, je l'accepte. Finit Ron de dire après cinq bonnes minutes. Mais je te jure que si elle venait par verser une seule larme à cause de toi, je t'arrache la tête !

-On dirait le discours qu'il a fait à Jack… Murmure Alice à James. »

Mais malheureusement, les deux Gryffondores avaient toutes entendus.

« Pardon ? Tu sors avec cet espèce de… tu sors avec Zabini ?!! S'exclame Ron.

-Ce n'est pas la peine de me faire la leçon de moral papa, tu l'as fait il y a un an déjà. Répond Alice.

- On pourrait savoir qui est la mère de Jack ? Questionne Harry.

- C'est Pansy Parkinson. Répond James à son père.

-Pansy Parkinson ?!! Alice… mais c'est horrible.

- Bien sûr que non, tu t'entends très bien avec les parents de Jack. Et toi aussi Harry.

- Stop ! Je ne veux plus rien entendre… c'est trop dur à avaler… j'ai besoin de dormir… »

Pendant que Ron se plaignait, Blaise avait vraiment sympathisait avec son fils. Il se tenait devant les deux Malfoy et discutaient de tout et de rien, alors que les autres étaient plutôt calme et silencieux. Mais Drago rompit ce silence et demande à Kaitlin la première chose qui lui venait en tête.

« Donc tu sors avec Potter ?

-James papa, pas Potter ! Combien de fois devrai-je te le dire ?

- Comment veux-tu que je le sache moi ? C'est tout nouveau pour moi…

- Je sais. Désolé l'habitude, on parle beaucoup toi et moi dans le futur…

- C'est vrai ?

- Oui et t'es vraiment un père cool ! Dit-elle en le bousculant amicalement. »

Drago avait un sourire au coin des lèvres. Ce qui est rassurant, c'est qu'il ne finira pas comme son père, c'est une très bonne chose.

« Et tu as d'autres frères et sœurs ?

-Maman est enceinte de cinq mois à l'heure ou je te parle…

- Ah oui… euh, ta mère… Granger…Fit Drago un peu gêné. »

Le gêne de Drago était vite fait couper par un cri venant de Blaise.

« Qu'est-ce qui ce passe vieux ? Demande Drago.

-Mon fils… sort avec… la fille… oula je sens que je vais m'évanouir.

- Tu sors avec la petite Weasley ? Questionne Drago en se tournant vers Jack.

- Bah ouais… Désolé papa…

- Je vais m'en remettre… respire… tu as de la chance qu'elle soit mignonne parce que sinon je crois que je ne t'aurais pas laissé faire.

- C'est exactement ce que tu m'a dis il y a quelques mois papa… Fit remarquer Jack. »

Après avoir accompagné sa fille jusqu'au dortoir des Serpentards, Drago reprenait le chemin de l'appartement des préfets en chef. Pansy avait crié comme une folle quand elle a su qu'elle allait avoir un enfant avec Blaise. Ca fait maintenant quelques semaines qu'ils sortaient ensemble et apprendre ça soudainement lui a fait un énorme choc… Enfin c'était rien comparé à la situation de Drago. Oui parce que Blaise et Pansy sortaient ensemble, mais lui et Granger pas du tout, mais alors pas du tout ! Comment il allait lui annonçait ça ?!

**..............................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

**_Verdict ? Comment trouvez-vous la première partie ? _**

**_Comment va réagir Hermione ? Moi je dis la crise cardiaque... ? Pourquoi pas ^^_**

**_REVIEWS please..._**

**_Bonne soirée_**


	2. Chapter 2

_Partie 2_

Il n'avait pas vraiment le temps de réfléchir, le voilà dans le salon de l'appartement où Hermione sortait vite fait de sa chambre, comme si elle savait.

« Malfoy ? Alors c'est quoi cette histoire ?

-Compliqué… en gros le fils de Potter a fait une potion, il s'est trompé d'ingrédient, pas étonnant d'ailleurs, et les voilà ici !

- C'est vraiment incroyable ! Et ils ont parlé du futur ?

- Un peu ouais… apparemment, le fils de Potter et celui de Blaise sont les meilleurs amis du monde, chose très étonnante, la mère de ce dernier est Pansy, et à en croire le physique de James, la mère c'est Mini Weasley, et vu que Alice est blonde, à mon avis la mère c'est Lovegood. Jack sort avec la fille de Weasley et comme tu as pu le remarqué dans la Grande salle tout à l'heure, ce cher Potter sort avec ma… notre fille… Kaitlin Malfoy. »

Hermione ouvrait très gros les yeux.

« Qu…quoi ?

-Ouais je sais… c'est bizarre, non ?

- Ce n'est pas possible…

- A croire que si Granger… je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a bien pu ce passer il y quelques années, mais toi et moi on est ensemble et… on a couché ensemble, on est apparemment mariés, et je trouve Kaitlin très joli et très intelligente. Bon mélange ! Ah oui, dernier détail, tu es encore enceinte d'après ce que vient de me dire notre fille… Termine Drago. »

Encore un peu sous le choc, Hermione s'installait sur le canapé et c'était seulement maintenant que Drago se rendait compte de sa tenue… minishort et débardeur… « Bon c'est pas parce que ta fille venu du futur est soudain apparue qu'il faut tout de suite fantasmer sur sa mère !! Calme-toi, et parle-lui… » Drago s'installait à son tour à côté d'elle.

« Ca va Granger ?

-Euh… ouais… il faut juste que j'encaisse tout doucement… tu… tu dis qu'elle est intelligente ?

- Très, à en croire ce que j'ai vu et ce que j'ai entendu surtout…

- Je crois que je ne vais pas dormir de la nuit sachant que toi et moi ont… enfin voilà quoi !

- Je sais. C'est pareil pour moi. »

Il se relevait et allait dans se chambre pour asseyait tant bien que mal de pouvoir dormir…

Le lendemain, Kaitlin se réveillait doucement, mais la voix de Pansy l'a faisait sursauter du lit.

« Pansy !! Laisse-moi dormir !!

-Allez debout, c'est bientôt l'heure de prendre ton petit déjeuner !!

- J'ai pu 5 ans !! Et tu n'est pas ma mère Pansy…

- Je sais, mais comme cette chère Gryffondore n'est pas là, il faut bien que tu sois en bonne compagnie, non ?

- Tu as de la chance que je t'adore !

- C'est vrai ?! »

Pansy était très étonnée, c'est la première fois qu'une personne lui disait ce genre de truc… enfin il y avait Blaise, mais ce n'était pas pareil.

« Tu es cool dans le futur, tous les jeudi après-midi, on va faire du shopping toute les deux !

-Ah j'avoue que c'est un domaine où je m'y connais très bien ! Allez lève toi, s'il te plait. »

Pendant ce temps, Harry avait dit à Ginny que James dormait encore.

« Il est tout le temps comme ça, dit Alice, il se lève toujours à la dernière minute. Ben est forcé de lui lancer des oreillers pour qu'il se lève.

-Ben ?

- C'est le fils de Neville.

- Ah. Bah moi je vais allez le réveillé ! Lance Ginny.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je sens qu'elle va être pire que maman plus tard… Dit Ron.

- Il n'y a pas pire que mamie !

- Ca me rassure alors… Murmure Harry. »

Dans le dortoir des garçons, Ginny s'avançait vers le lit de James et essayant de le réveiller en douceur.

« James ? James réveille toi…

-Huummm… Marmonne-t-il en ouvrant les yeux. Maman ?

- S'il te plait James, j'ai 16 ans, si tu pouvais éviter le mot « maman ».

- Désolé… qu'est-ce qu'il y a mam…Ginny ?

- Il est peut-être temps de se réveillé non ?

- Ouais deux minutes… »

Il reprenait la couverture et se couvrait la tête. Ok, manière douce non réussite… essayons la manière forte. Elle se mettait en face de lui et tirait la couverture brutalement en criant :

« James Sirius Potter !! Tu vas te lever immédiatement !!

-Roooo c'est bon ! Je me lève !

- Merci… »

Elle descendait les escaliers et voyait Harry, Ron et sa futur nièce levaient les sourcils.

« Quoi ?

-On t'a entendu jusqu'ici… Fit remarquer Ron.

- Ouais, mais la manière forte était la seule solution… »

Pendant le repas, l'ambiance était plutôt calme. Il manquait à l'appel seulement Hermione, Pansy, Kaitlin et Drago. Les trois derniers arrivaient cinq minutes plus tard, et James s'empressait d'aller rejoindre sa petite amie pour l'embrasser. Pansy souriait alors que Drago avait plutôt envie de vomir.

« Bien dormi ma puce ? Demande James.

-C'était tellement dur sans toi…

-Je sais, l'appartement des préfets me manque…

- Hein ? Quoi ? Comment ça ? Kaitlin ne me dis pas que tu as couché avec cet abruti ? S'étonne Drago.

- Malfoy laisse les tranquille s'il te plait… ils sont majeurs et font ce qu'ils veulent.

- Tu dis ça parce que c'est le fils de ton cher Potter, Granger !

- James, tu ne pouvais pas faire pour arriver dans le passé où mes parents s'entendent ! Grinche Kaitlin.

- C'est vrai que c'est vraiment bizarre…

- Qu'est-ce qui est bizarre Potter ? Demande Drago.

- Bah, commençait James, dans le futur, vous êtes toujours collé l'un contre l'autre à vous bécoter et à vous… tripotez ! C'est vraiment une torture, mais je préfère vous voir ensemble que de vous voir vous disputez ! On n'a pas l'habitude. »

Le couple partait laissant Drago et Hermione seuls. Ils se regardaient tout les deux, et après quelques secondes, ils allaient chacun de leur côté mais Hermione l'appelait.

« Drago ?! »

Choqué qu'elle utilise son prénom, il se retournait brusquement.

« Ne sois pas trop dur avec elle s'il te plait… »

Elle partait rejoindre ses amis, laissant Drago rejoindre les siens.

Le soir venu, James et Kaitlin allaient dans le bureau de la directrice pour essayer de préparer la potion qui leur permettront de retourner dans le futur. Pendant ce temps Jack était avec ces parents alors qu'Alice était avec Ron qui essayait tant bien que mal de trouver qui était la mère.

« Tu es célibataire papa ?

-Bah ouais. Répond Ron.

-Alors tu l'a trouvera seule, tu n'as pas besoin de moi.

- Rooo mais tu n'es pas drôle… j'ai quand même le droit à un indice ? Sa maison ?

- Non c'est trop facile… et puis tu en a un ! Je suis blonde !

- Oui c'est vrai. »

Au même moment Luna faisait son entrer dans la Grande Salle.

« Salut Ron !

-Luna ! Comment tu vas ?

- Je vais assez bien merci… c'est ta fille ?

- Ouais apparemment. Alice je te présente Luna Lovegood. Tu l'a connais sûrement dans le futur.

- Euh…oui. Fit Alice un peu gênée. Salut…

- Salut ! Ron, il faudrait que je te parle si tu as cinq minutes… c'est urgent.

- Je vous laisse, je vais rejoindre Jack. »

Elle partait, sachant très bien que c'est parents allaient peut-être commencer leur histoire.

« Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ? Questionne Ron.

-Je sais que ça va peut-être te paraître bizarre… mais j'ai un aveu à te faire.

- Oui, je t'écoute.

- Ce n'est pas facile, mais je pense que je vais y arriver… tu me trouve comment ?

- Quoi ?

- S'il te plait Ron, répond moi.

- Bah euh… tu es… tu es très joli, et peut-être un peu bizarre mais je t'aime bien.

- Et… euh… es-ce que je te plais ? Demande Luna. »

Ron n'avait pas trop de mal à comprendre ce que Luna était en train de lui dire.

« Luna… tu es en train de… me draguer ?

-Bah… euh… oui. »

Elle détournait la tête, honteuse. Elle aurait voulu partir en courant mais elle n'arrivait pas à bouger.

« Ok. J'ai compris… Finit-elle par dire après un long silence. »

Elle réussit à ce lever mais avant qu'elle atteigne les portes de la Grande Salle, Ron était revenu près d'elle, l'avait pris par le bras et l'avait embrassé devant le peu de gens qu'il y avait dans la salle… Luna répondait à son baiser aussi fougueux soit-il, et après quelques minutes, ils se séparaient essoufflés.

« Tu l'as trouve comment ma réponse ? Demande-t-il.

-Génial… »

Pendant que Ron et Luna se bécotaient. Hermione lisait tranquillement dans sa salle commune des préfets en chef quand soudain la porte s'ouvrait brusquement laissant place à Drago Malfoy qui refermait la porte aussi soigneusement que l'ouverture. Elle se levait du canapé et faisait face au Serpentard.

« Tu pourrais avoir du respect pour le matériel Malfoy.

-On s'en fous du matériel Granger… il faut qu'on fasse quelque chose…

- Pardon ?

- Granger, je vais t'embrasser…

- Quoi ? Cri-t-elle. Non mais ça ne va pas ?! Arrête de dire n'importe quoi ! Reviens sur terre Malfoy !

- Granger, je vais t'embrasser…

- Non Malfoy, tu ne m'embr… »

Trop tard… Drago avait déjà posait ces lèvres sur les siennes. Elle hésitait au début puis Hermione se laissait aller par la douce caresse du Serpentard. Voyant qu'elle apprécier le baiser, Drago l'a plaquait contre le mur et l'a soulevait pour qu'elle enroule ces jambes autour de sa taille. Rien ni personne ne pouvait gâcher ce moment… Leur désir montait progressivement, mais à bout de souffle, ils se séparaient pour se regarder, front contre front. Rien qu'en ce regardant, ils savaient tout les deux ce qu'ils avaient envie. C'est Drago qui prit l'initiative de l'emmener dans sa chambre où leur désir fut comblé…

**_Voilà, à vous de me dire ce que vous en pensez ?_**

**_La dernière partie est à venir, sûrement en fin de semaine je pense !!_**

**_Bonne soirée ! Reviews s'il vous plait..._**


	3. Chapter 3

Pendant que Drago et Hermione « copulaient », Jack et Alice prenaient le chemin du bureau de la directrice pour voir où en étaient leurs amis. Arrivé là-bas, Kaitlin et James étaient encore en train de ce disputé.

« Et moi je te dis qu'on a mis de la bave de crapaud au lieu des yeux de serpent ! Cri Kaitlin.

-Non, on a mis des yeux de Serpent, je m'en souviens parfaitement !

- Arrête de dire n'importe quoi !! J'ai une plus grosse mémoire que toi !!

- Bon ça suffit les tourtereaux, on n'en a vraiment ras la patate que vous passiez vos journées à vous disputer ! Gronde Jack. On dirait Hermione et Drago !! Grandissez un peu merde ! James, ce n'est pas des yeux de serpent que tu as mis mais des yeux de mandragore ! Et Kaitlin, il n'y avait pas non plus de bave de crapaud, où a tu cherchais ça ?

- J'étais sûr d'en avoir mis…

- Impossible, sur nos tables, il n'y avait pas de bave de crapaud, je m'en souviens très bien, parce que j'aime bien jouer avec le bocal quand il y en a.

- Ok d'accord… je n'ai rien dis. Désolé James…

- Moi aussi j'ai eu tord, désolé. Dit-il en l'embrassant.

- Ah voilà qui est plus agréable à regardé ! Affirme Alice. »

Alice, Jack et James essayaient de finir la potion pendant que Kaitlin sortait de la salle pour aller chercher quelque chose à manger, mais elle décidait tout de même d'aller parler à sa mère. Elle en avait envie, et elle savait où était les appartements des préfets. Elle remarquait en arrivant que la porte était mal fermé, elle entrait sans hésiter, sachant qu'elle n'allait pas déranger… enfin elle le croyait.

« Maman ? »

Elle entendait quelque chose tomber dans la pièce d'à côté. Elle décidait de ne pas aller voir, attendant que sa mère sorte… mais c'était son père.

« Papa, je t'en pris met quelque chose sur toi !! Je suis ta fille !! »

Drago avait remis vite fait son pantalon mais n'avait pas vraiment le temps de mettre autre chose sur lui.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ? Et comment t'es entré ? Demande Drago.

-La porte était ouverte, et je venais voir maman.

- Attend là, j'arrive… »

Kaitlin croyait qu'il était parti pour mettre un tee-shirt mais c'était Hermione qui sortait de la chambre, habillée, mais un peu décoiffée.

« Maman ? Mais qu'est-ce que… beurk !! Oh non vous étiez en train de … oh mon Dieu ! Je suis désolé de vous avoir déranger… et je vais partir !

-Non ne part pas. Reste, tu voulais me voir. »

Drago réapparaissait complètement habillé et Kaitlin était très heureuse de les voir tout les deux.

« Je voulais juste parler un peu avec toi, mais je préfère enfin de compte que tu restes avec papa…

-Tu es sûr ? Tu ne veux pas rester.

- James m'attend pour la potion, je vais y retourner…»

Elle partait laissant le couple qui se regardait à présent droit dans les yeux.

« Elle est vraiment belle… Dit Hermione.

-Oui, les Malfoy sont de toute façon réputés pour être extrêmement beau !

- Et très narcissique aussi… Rit-elle. »

Ils se regardaient une nouvelle et ils se souriaient d'un sourire très charmeur qui voulait tout dire.

« Je peux te poser une question ?

-Vas-y. Répond Drago.

- Pourquoi tu voulais m'embrasser ?

- Pour voir si c'était différent…

- Différent de ?

- De toute les autres…

- Et c'était différent ? »

Drago souriait. Il s'avançait vers la Gryffondore, toujours debout, et il l'embrassait une nouvelle fois.

« Oui. Cette fois-ci, j'ai vraiment envie de recommencer chaque jour… Avoue-t-il. Tu es partante ?

-Et pourquoi pas ? Regarde où ça nous mène. »

Elle montrait du doigt le vide mais Drago savait très bien qu'elle parlait de Kaitlin.

Du côté de Ginny et Harry, ils étaient enfin heureux de pouvoir se montrer en publique. Ils étaient tranquillement dans la Grande Salle en train de s'embrasser quand Ron et Luna, main dans la main, arrivaient.

« Harry lâche ma sœur s'il te plait, c'est dégoutant ! Fit Ron. »

Quand Harry et Ginny s'arrêtaient pour regarder Ron, Harry avait failli s'étouffer quand il avait vu Luna avec son meilleur ami, mais Ginny était très contente.

« Alors c'est toi la mère d'Alice ? Demande Harry.

-Qu…quoi ? Dit Ron. »

Il regardait Luna et souriait.

« Luna, tu es blonde.

-Oui, mais ce n'est pas nouveau, j'ai toujours était blonde et… oh zut ! »

Elle venait de comprendre. Et comme par hasard, au même moment, Alice et Jack arrivaient et venaient vers eux.

« Bonjour les Gryffondores !! Salua Jack. »

Tous les quatre leur faisait un sourire et Alice regardait ces parents main dans la main et en fût très contente. Elle s'installait en face de ces derniers avec Jack et disait :

« Alors tu vois que tu l'a trouvé sans mon aide ! Salut maman !

-Euh…salut… Tu es vraiment très belle.

- Merci, tu me le dis tout le temps. »

James, Kaitlin, Blaise et Pansy arrivaient à leur tour, et ils s'installaient dans la table des Serpentards.

« Drago devrait déjà être là… mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout !! Fit Blaise.

-Cher Blaise, si tu regarde à la table des Gryffondore, commençait Kaitlin, tu peux remarquer que ma mère n'est pas là non plus… »

Blaise et Pansy se regardaient très étonnés.

« Tu ne crois pas que… ils sont…

-Je ne le crois pas, j'en suis sûre… je l'ai vu ! »

Au même moment Hermione et Drago faisaient leur entré dans la Grande Salle… bras dessus-dessous. Kaitlin était très heureuse !

« Tu viens à ma table… ? Demande Drago.

-Je ne sais pas… tu me laisse saluer mes amis et j'arrive. »

Elle lui souriait et ils partaient chacun de leur côté.

« Drago… ne me dis pas que toi et Granger… ?

-Si Blaise, c'est arrivé.

-Mais comment ?

- Tais-toi Blaise !! Laisse les tranquilles, je suis très heureuse !! Fit Kaitlin. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, Hermione arrivait à l'autre table et saluait sa fille et son « futur gendre ».

« Qu'est-ce que papa et Ron ont dit ? Demande James.

-Ron a dit que j'étais inconsciente et ton père a dit, je cite : « s'il te fait du mal, j'espère que j'aurais le privilège de le tuer… »

- C'est exactement ce qu'il a dit dans le futur. Fait remarquer James.

- Bah je l'attends ce cher Potter !

- Dans le futur papa, tu l'appel Harry…

- Quoi ?! Quelle horreur… pourtant j'appel ton copain Potter.

- Ouais mais justement, parce que c'est mon copain. »

Pansy, Blaise, Hermione et James souriaient et le repas pouvait commencer !

Quelques jours plus tard…

« Ca y es !! J'ai trouvé Kaitlin !!

-Bien joué, c'était la même couleur ! Il manque plus qu'à mettre le dernier ingrédient qui a tout basculer.

- On s'en rappellera de ce voyage quand même… Dit Alice.

- J'adore mes parents adolescents, ils sont vraiment trop cool. Affirme Jack.

- J'ai toujours adoré ta mère Jack. Lui dit Kaitlin.

- Je sais…

- Ils vont tous me manquer… Dit James un peu triste. »

La directrice arrivait et les félicitait pour leur bon travail.

« On rajoutera le dernier ingrédient quand vous aurez dit au revoir à tout le monde… Annonce la directrice. »

Ils sortaient tout les quatre et ils faisaient en sortes pour que tout le monde se rejoigne dans l'appartement des préfets en chef pour pouvoir leur dire au revoir. Donc en ce soir, Hermione, Pansy, Ginny, Luna, Drago, Harry, Ron et Blaise se retrouvaient dans cette salle avec leur enfant.

« On va partir. Lance Jack.

-Oh non déjà… Fait Luna un peu déçu.

- Notre place n'est pas ici, et la potion vient d'être terminé alors, il vaut mieux qu'on parte ce soir. Dit James. Mais vous allez tous nous manquez !

- Ca fait vraiment bizarre de vous découvrir en adolescent, commence Alice, et on n'oubliera jamais ce voyage.

- Je l'espère bien ! Fit Ron.

- De toute façon on se retrouvera… et si j'en crois votre âge, on va faire des gosses en même temps.

- Euh… non pas vraiment papa, Alice a un an de moins que nous…

- Quoi ? Tu n'es pas majeure ?! Et toi et Zabini… !

- Papa tu ne va pas recommencer, on n'en a déjà parlé.

- Oui Ron laisse les tranquilles, ils sont assez mature.

- Mon père, il dit rien lui ! Fait remarquer Jack.

- Ce n'est pas parce que je dis rien que ça ne fais pas quelque chose. Comme je te l'ai dit, tu as de la chance qu'elle soit mignonne la petite Weasley… Dit Blaise.

- Doucement Zabini, tu parle de ma fille s'il te plait. »

Alice allait embrasser ces parents pendant que Kaitlin allait vers les siens.

« Je suis si contente de vous voir ensemble !!

-C'est un peu grâce à toi… Dit Hermione.

- Vous allez trop me manquer !! »

Elle embrassait ces parents et James se tournait vers son père.

« Tu sais papa, tu es le plus merveilleux des pères…

-Ah ouais ?

- Tu nous laisse faire un peu ce qu'on veut avec Al, et même si maman gueule de temps en temps, vous êtes des supers parents !

- Al ? Demande Ginny.

- C'est mon frère, Albus Potter.

- On a encore un fils… ?

- Bah ouais, puisque je vous le dis. Mais vous le découvrirez plus tard ! »

Il faisait un gros câlin à ces parents et Jack sautait au coup de son père. Blaise, qui n'a pas l'habitude de ce genre de comportement était un peu surpris au départ, mais il l'enlaçait quand même. Puis Jack enlaçait sa mère et il souriait.

« Je vous aimes trop !! »

Après que tout le monde ce soit câliné, les quatre adolescents du futur sortaient de la salle pour retourner dans le bureau de la directrice. Dans l'appartement des préfets en chef, l'ambiance était silencieuse, aucun n'osait parler. Blaise coupait ce silence.

« Je propose qu'on fasse un peu la fête… non ?

-Pourquoi pas, j'ai bien envie de me saouler la gueule à cette heure-ci !! Cri Ron.

- Ouais je suis partant… Murmure Harry.

- Alors c'est partit ! Dit Drago. »

Rien ne pouvait empêcher ce qu'ils avaient tous vus. Chaque couple allait être heureux, et l'apparition des enfants avait changé leur point de vue sur les uns et les autres. Ils savaient que ce ne sera pas la première soirée qu'ils passeraient ensemble…

**FIN**

**_Voilà c'est fini ! Oui je sais c'est une histoire très courte qui mérite quand même d'être prolongé mais c'était quelque chose que j'avais dans la tête depuis un moment :)_**

**_J'espère que ça vous a plut quand même !_**

**_Bonne journée. Reviews._**


End file.
